


The Sky

by unfortunately_i_love_it



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Not Beta Read, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately_i_love_it/pseuds/unfortunately_i_love_it
Summary: The sky is truly a beautiful sight.Or at least it was.(this is what this looks like from our perspective)





	The Sky

The sky is one of the most beautiful things our planet has to offer. At dawn, it is lit with the most beautiful golds ever seen. At noon, clouds as fluffy as cotton candy can be seen everywhere you look. At times it is covered by a thick blanket of grey storm clouds and the occasional rain, lighting, and thunder. At dusk and twilight, it looks as if a painting left it’s frame and flew into the sky. Beautifully colored clouds basking in the last rays of the setting sun. And the most beautiful of them all: midnight. Oh, all those bright, burning stars, so distant yet so close at the same time, that stood as inspiration to the Ancients to construct calendars and numerous constellations. The shooting stars by which the gods communicate with us. The meteor showers often seen here are considered ones of the most magnificent and fascinating sights on our planet. The glowing moons and the remote planets of our solar system that are barely visible without the proper equipment. The sky is truly a beautiful sight.

Or at least it was.

Because now, the sky was on fire. Explosions were scattered all over the once clear blue, yellow light illuminating the onlookers’ faces. 

Their expressions full of fear and sorrow.

Pieces of the blown up ships fell to the ground. Most of them burned down before they even made it to the lowest layer of the atmosphere, but the bigger ones that survived, struck.

Oh, and how they struck.

There were already a couple of craters formed by the biggest chunks.

Buildings crumbled as the debris struck, taking anyone inside down with them.

The streets were bloody. 

But no one made a sound.

In fact, there was no sound save for the booming of the explosions up above our heads. 

Even the children stayed silent as we watched our last moments of freedom fly by.  
______________________________

Finally, the fighting ceased. All of the city’s defences were taken out. The closest city to ours was a three days hoverbike ride away from here, even if help was sent, they wouldn’t reach us in time. The enemy ships were already descending.  
_______________________________

The first ship to touch down is the biggest one, probably the main command, followed by fighter ships. After some time, the hatch of the biggest ship opened and a tall alien walked out, followed by two similar ones both holding gun-like weapons. The three aliens were about the same height as us, and the one in the middle looked to be the oldest. Their eyes were small, and two of the aliens had almost moon-white skin, while the third one had the skin the color of earth. One of the moon-white ones had weird facial markings. 

The older alien proceeded to ask for our leader. 

All heads turned to the back of the crowd. There she stood, still in her formal wear from the festival that was going on when the attack started. Her face was set with cold determination, but even I could see a sliver of fear in her eyes. The crowd parted as she strode towards the aliens. As she came closer to the aliens, she started to speak, “What do you want of us?“ As the leader was talking I saw the older alien signal something to the alien with the skin the color of earth, who rose their weapon with a look of sorrow and sickness on their face and placed it to the leader’s temple. 

And fired.   
_______________________________

A loud thud that sounded as the body hit the ground brought us out of our initial shock. A cry of anguish rang out among the silence. The leader’s spouse ran towards their dead wife, as another shot fired. 

Another thud rang through the silence. The spouse laid on the ground with a smoking hole through their forehead, blood puddling under them. 

After a brief moment of silence, the crowd exploded. 

“Who are you!? What do you want!?”   
“Why!? We didn't do anything to you!”  
“No, nonononono. PLease don’t be dead -”  
“Mom, no - !”  
“Hey, what do you think you’re doing!?”  
“Pleseplesepleseplese - “

“Silence!” 

Everyone fell silent as the older alien’s shout rang through the small area where we were all gathered. After composing himself, the alien started to circle us in a slow pace. Even though his pace was nonchalant, his eyes were cruel, and when he looked at us, we could see that what he saw was a being lesser than himself. Finally he stopped, after making a full circle around our small group of survivors. He cleared his throat, straightened out, rose his head up, and started speaking “I want all of the children in the city to be gathered here in an hour,” at that moment I looked around and saw parents clutching their children close to them with the pure parental determination that they will not lose them, “if those parameters are not met,”continued the alien noticing our expressions, “five randomly chosen survivors will be executed in front of your eyes and their death would be on your conscience.” 

With that last sentence, all of our resolve cracked.  
After a couple of silent minutes where we assessed this new information passed, the alien started speaking again,”The children will be taken to our base planet, and will be fed and given drink and lodging, so don’t worry about their wellbeing.”

Even more silence.

Finally, someone spoke up,”Excuse me, but where do you come from?”

“Ah, excellent question,” said the older alien,”We are from planet Terra.”

“So you’re -”

“Yes, you are correct,” responded the older alien,

“We are humans.”


End file.
